Out of Mind: Part I
Part One of Red vs. Blue: Out of Mind Synopsis Following the events of Episode 71, Wyoming has reappeared for the first time since an apocalyptic explosion propelled the Red vs. Blue characters into the future (see Episode 43). Tex, in pursuit, follows Wyoming to the back of the temple at which he appeared, where he escapes into a large doorway guarded by two soldiers. After defeating them, Tex is almost run over as Wyoming emerges from the doorway driving a jeep similar to the Reds' Chupathingy. Demanding to know the location of Wyoming's boss, Tex plants a homing device on his vehicle when he begins to drive away, intending to follow him to his superior. As Wyoming drives away, a voice asks him via radio whether Tex has taken "the bait". Transcript Cut through various scenery shots during the flashy new title panels, eventually settling on a front gate with Wyoming walking through it Wyoming: You there, look alive. Wyoming goes through the door, and as the Guards chatter Tex, invisible, sneaks up behind them Blue Guard: Crikey, boss seems like he's in a bad mood today. Red Guard: No kidding. Blue Guard: What's gone up his bum eh? Red Guard: What do you think tomorrow is? Blue Guard: Hold on a bit... You hear that? Red Guard: Hear what? Blue Guard: You hear that? Red Guard: Hear what? Blue Guard: Come on you gotta hear that one. Red Guard: Hear whaa-ooooh crap. Tex punches the Red Guard in the face and knocks him out, then goes visible and runs down a hallway as the Blue Guard shoots at her Blue Guard: (honing in) Gotcha now, mate! What's that noise? Blue Guard looks down and sees a glowing blue spider grenade attached to his foot Blue Guard: Crikey! The grenade goes off, shooting the Guard very high in the air Tex: Hope I didn't scare ya fellas. Blue Guard: Crikeeeeeeeeeeeeeey (lands behind Tex as she walks by) ...Bollucks. Tex: (in voiceover) I'd been tracking my old friend, Wyoming, hoping that he'd lead me to his boss. But I wasn't having any luck, until he came here. Now I hate locked doors, but at least that means there's something, or someone, worth lockin' up. Still, I have a pretty good sixth sense, and I couldn't shake the feeling that I was walking right in to a ... The locked door she was talking about opens suddenly, and Wyoming drives a jeep at her face Tex: (backing up swiftly) Crap! The jeep goes up a slope and gets stuck Wyoming: Well well, look who abandoned her mates to follow me. I'm flattered of course, but you'll pardon me for not acting surprised, Tex. Tex: (in voiceover) Oh, by the way? I'm Tex. And yes, I know it's a guy's name. Wyoming: And it seems you've killed my two best guards. Oh bugger. Tex: Oops. Sorry 'bout that. Wyoming: Perish the thought, my dear. Tomorrow is pay day; you actually saved me quite a bit of money. Kill anyone else and I might have to start paying you commission. Tex: Where is he? Wyoming: Oh right, and here I thought you were spending all this time trying to get close to me. Tisk tisk. Tex'': ''Cut the shit. Where is he? Wyoming: Yes, he asks about you too, Tex. It's almost as if you two are on the same mind. Tex: That's not funny. Wyoming: Sorry, but I can't play matchmaker today, I'm entirely too busy. Wyoming backs the jeep off the incline, and Tex jumps on the side and starts punching him in the face. He runs the jeep against the wall to get rid of her and drives off Tex: Dammit! Wyoming: Ta ta for now! Tex: (in voiceover while chasing him on foot) So here's my problem: Wyoming was my only lead. Losing him would mean losing any chance of finding his boss. There was no way I was gonna let that happen. Wyoming didn't know it, but he was gonna lead me right to him. While going on and on as women often do, Tex picks up a random sniper rifle and loads it with a tracking device and shoots the back of Wyoming's car with it Voice on Radio: Come in Wyoming. Wyoming: Wyoming here, go ahead. Voice on Radio: Did she take the bait? Wyoming: Indeed. Hook line and sinker, mate. Hook line and sinker. Voice on Radio: Excellent. Hm hm hm hm ha ha ha ha haa. Trivia *Wyoming mentions that Tex and O'Malley are "of the same mind." Though he was referring to the fact that Tex and the Omega AI were initially paired together, it is later revealed in Reconstruction and Revelation that the two are a product of the Alpha AI. Video thumb|414px|left References Category:Out of Mind Category:Episodes